Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant sectors
The following is a list of unnamed sectors. Sector patrolled by USS Enterprise This sector was being patrolled by the in 2267 when it received an alleged subspace message from Starbase 11. The sector was untroubled, with no alien problems. ( ) Sector containing Murasaki 312 This sector contained the quasar-like formation Murasaki 312 and at least four star systems, including the system containing the planet Taurus II. In 2267, the USS Enterprise traveled through this sector on its course to Makus III. During the starship s time in the sector, Murasaki 312 ionized the entire sector. ( ) Sector where the Enterprise discovered the Botany Bay This sector was where, in 2267, the USS Enterprise discovered the . For years prior to this discovery, there had been no flights into this sector by Earth ships. ( ) , this sector was the Mutara sector (vol. 2, p. 60) or was adjacent to the Mutara sector (vol. 1, p. 98).}} Sector containing Unit XY-75847 This sector was where, in 2267, Unit XY-75847 reported the sighting of a fleet of Klingon ships to Starfleet Command. This sector was located in the same quadrant as Organia. ( ) Sector affected by rogue comet This sector was colonized by several spacefaring civilizations originating from a single planet. Complex organisms on this planet would not have emerged without hydrocarbons supplied by a rogue comet designated Component 37329. In fact, if the comet had never existed, eight thousand civilizations and all life in an area of fifty light years would not have existed either. ( ) Sector attacked by Nausicaans In this sector, Earth Cargo Service freighters were frequently attacked, over a time period lasting years, by Nausicaan pirates. Travis Mayweather knew about the sector and the repeated attacks within it. One of the freighters which was assaulted in this area was the , which consequently sustained heavy damage, in 2151. When arrived to investigate the aftermath of the battle, the starship's crew found no other ships in the region. Despite subsequent onslaughts by the Nausicaans, Matthew Ryan, who was temporarily in command of the Fortunate, refused Enterprise s help, which his commanding officer, Jackson Keene, reasoned was due to Ryan and others who had grown up on the freighter feeling that they had some special claim to ownership of this particular stretch of space and who typically became jumpy when they saw another ship within ten light years. After Keene resumed command of the Fortunate, Enterprise departed from the area. ( ) ) was said to have been destroyed by Nausicaans in the same sector, a few years beforehand. In the final edit of the episode, however, the word "sector" is only mentioned once, when Mayweather tells Archer that Nausicaan pirates had been "attacking freighters in this sector for years."}} Sector containing Arkaria The sector containing Arkaria was notable for having several cultures with extremely similar etymological histories. ( ) Sector containing Avery system This sector contained the Avery system, which housed a Vidiian base. The sector was visited by in 2371. ( ) Sector containing Hanon IV In 2373, after the Voth scientists Forra Gegen made a startling discovery on Hanon IV, he called for mounting a sector-wide expedition in order to find the ship from which it originated. ( ) Sector containing penal moon This sector contained a penal moon for the members of the factions Ennis and Nol-Ennis in the Gamma Quadrant. The Federation had begun exploration of this sector after the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole in 2369. ( ) Sector containing Rinax This sector contained Rinax, which featured the hottest summers in the sector. ( ) Sector containing System L-370 This Alpha or Beta quadrant sector contained several solar systems, including L-370 and L-374. ( ) Sector containing Taurean system This sector contained the Taurean system. Earth vessels associated with the Federation had visited it for at least a century and a half before 2269. However, despite it long having been trafficked, Starfleet by 2269 still considered it an unfamiliar sector. Klingon and Romulan ships had visited the sector for some time as well, and ships from all three powers had disappeared in mysterious circumstances there. ( ) Sector in Nasari territory ]] was welcomed into Nasari territory while passing through this sector in 2373. The sector also contained a trinary star, of which Chakotay decided to mark the coordinates as it would be a good reference point for the sector. ( ) Sector in which Danara Pel was found Voyager traversed this sector in 2372. Here, it found the distressed Vidiian ship carrying Doctor Danara Pel. No other Vidiian ships were detected in the sector. ( ) Sector known for Porakan eggs This sector, visited by Voyager in early 2372, contained the planet Porakas IV. The Porakan eggs from that planet were known as the most flavorful eggs in the sector. ( ) Sector on edge of Federation space At the start of the of 2256, part of this sector was at the edge of Federation space. It contained a binary system with an accretion disk. ( ) Sector scanned by Tom Paris As part of his historic Warp 10 flight in 2372, Tom Paris collected data on every cubic centimeter of the sector Voyager was then in. Over five billion gigaquads of information were collected. ( ) Sector with large plasma drift This sector, traversed by Voyager in 2372, contained a large plasma drift extending almost half its length. It also contained a Vidiian-controlled G-type star system and heavy Vidiian activity in general, with twenty Vidiian ships detected. ( ) Supernova sector In 2373, three stars within the same cluster went supernova in less then three days, due to the Q Civil War. ( ) Swarm territory sectors Based on what appeared to be the borders of the Swarm species' territory, they were extrapolated to occupy hundreds of sectors. ( ) Triona system sector This remote sector contained the Triona system. Its isolation led Beverly Crusher to speculate that Lieutenant Keith Rocha could have been absorbed by a coalescent organism while posted there. ( ) Uncharted Necro Cloud sector The "escape pod" on which Kalara arrived at Starbase Yorktown in 2263 was tracked to coordinates 210 mark 14, in a sector of an uncharted nebula, the Necro Cloud. The area was uncharted due to the nebula being too dense. The subsequently managed to penetrate the area, finding the planet Altamid. ( ) Sector containing Amargosa star This sector contained the star Amargosa. In the late 24th century, the Federation research station Amargosa observatory observed the star from its location in the Amargosa system. In 2371, after receiving a distress call from the staton, the came to the rescue of the station's scientists. Upon discovering two dead Romulans, the starship sent a message to Starfleet Command about a possible Romulan threat to the sector. Soon afterwards, Amargosa was destroyed by Doctor Soren, resulting in major effects throughtout the sector. These included an increase in gamma emissions and changes in the gravitional forces, necessitating any starship traveling through the sector performing minor course corrections. As the Nexus entered the sector, these changes would alter its course towards the Veridian system. ( ) Category:Sectors Category:Locations (alternate reality)